To Make You Feel My Love
by TVchick08
Summary: No doubt in my mind where you belong. NATHEN


Title: To Make You Feel My Love  
Author: Brittany  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Nathen  
Summary: I know you haven't made your mind up yet - But I would never do you wrong  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and neither is the song.  
A/N: This story is based off of Garth Brook's version of the song "To Make You Feel My Love".

--

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**

It had been a rough day, a rough week, hell the whole month had been horrible and Natalie just couldn't take it any more. Standing outside the NIH she let the rain pound against her head, soaking her from head to toe. Looking up at the sky she let out a sigh and let the tears fall, mixing in with the rain. The tears began to fall harder and she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to offer some comfort. It didn't help and she began to sink to the ground when she felt a hand on her back, the other pulling her up and wrapping her tightly against his strong chest. Without even looking up she knew that it was Stephen and suddenly the day wasn't so bad.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**

They stood that way for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only twenty minutes. The rain stopped and the clouds slowly disappeared as the stars returned. She pulled away, turning to face away from him as she wiped at her eyes. He gently turned her around and grabbed her hands in his, pulling her closer. Reaching up he wiped the tears away before placing a kiss on her forehead. She sniffed and collapsed against his chest, her arms finding their way around his neck. He pulled her to him tightly and rubbed her back, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**

Sighing she pulled back a little and looked up at him, a small smile on her face. Without saying a word he smiled back and shook his head, a questioning look on his face. She smiled and shook her head again before resting her head on his shoulder. Whispering "I love you" into her ear he kissed it and then rested his head on hers. This was where she was meant to be, right here, in his arms. He had known since he met her that he would get her one way or the other, it was fate.

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**

Her eyes slowly closed and he felt her body becoming more lax as time went on. After an hour he realized that she needed to sleep, and she didn't need to do so while standing outside the NIH at one in the morning. Gently scooping her up he placed a kiss on her forehead and carried her to his truck. After making sure she was buckled in he drove off, making it to her house in ten minutes. He carried her in and tucked her in bed, making sure not to wake her.

**The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

Sitting next to her on the bed he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to get her to be his. He regretted waiting so long, so many days had been wasted on them fighting, and now he had to make the past five years up to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she tugged at his hand, pulling him to lay with her. Her lips met his in a soft, but passionate kiss, a kiss like none he had ever experienced. She pulled back and placed her head on his chest, causing him to smile. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the last time he had felt this happy and in love, only to realize that he couldn't think of one, ever.

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love**

He opened his eyes back up and looked down at her, smiling when he saw her smiling up at him. Kissing her head he pulled the covers of them and pulled her closer as he whispered"Sweet dreams." She smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes once again. Placing one last kiss to her head he sighed, willing his eyes to close. He was asleep in minutes, Natalie curled protectively and lovingly against him. His arms around her, head resting hers. And for the first time in years they both fell asleep not fearing love.

--

_hit the button. come on. you know you want too ... if you don't the evil flying monkeys will come attack you in your sleep and I bet you don't want that. so hit it. **please :-D**_


End file.
